A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine, a planetary gear, first and second motors and a battery (for example, Patent Literature 1). The planetary gear includes a sun gear that is connected with a rotor of the first motor. The planetary gear includes a carrier that is connected with a crankshaft of the engine via a damper. The planetary gear includes a ring gear that is connected with a driveshaft linked with drive wheels and a rotor of the second motor. In this hybrid vehicle, in the process of cranking and starting the engine by the first motor, until both a rotation speed condition that the rotation speed of the engine is equal to or higher than a predetermined rotation speed and a crank angle condition that the crank angle of the engine is in a predetermined range are satisfied, the first motor is controlled to increase the torque of the first motor from value 0 to a positive specified torque by a rate process using a first rate value. After both the rotation speed condition and the crank angle condition are satisfied, the first motor is controlled to decrease the torque of the first motor from the positive specified torque by a rate process using a second rate value. This suppresses the occurrence of significantly large vibration in the process of starting the engine.